Kata Hati yang Jujur
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Biarkan mereka tersenyum, untuk mengungkapkan satu kejujuran yang tersirat lewat mata, diucapkan dengan kata, didengar oleh telinga, disentuh dengan kulit, dan dirasakan dengan hati. Break My Heart's sequel. Shounen-ai and a little OOT.


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Hati Light luluh juga melihat permintaan sequel, yupz, si imajiner yang satu ini, yang kekurangan imajinasi, untuk kali ini, kembali ke canon verse. Fict ini juga sekalian untuk Tamacchan yang udah tega *?* sama Light dengan fict-nya itu. *digaplok Tama* Berhububung fict ini fresh from the oven *Lu kira roti apa?*, kesalahan yang ada… MM yah.

Tamacchan: Gomenasai, telat deadline! Harusnya kemaren…

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Rate:

T, untuk keamanan-whooopps! Ada keganjilan juga. Tapi gak bakal naik rate-nya.

Disclaimer:

Mbah MASKITO_Masashi Kishomoto-Sensei_Light nggak mau berakhir sadending untuk SasuNaruSasu! HELL NO!

Warning:

Canon verse, out of topic, full of lebayness and gajeness, a little typo, to Readers who hate boys love, please leave this page by pressing back button. Easy-read.

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Kakashi menatap murid–dibilang mantan juga bisa–yang kini menatapnya sinis. Menghentikannya, adalah mewujudkan permintaan yang nyaris mustahil.

Mengembalikan keluarganya.

Kakashi jadi ingin menangis. Dalam hati, ia menaruh harapan, seseorang akan datang, menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Sasuke… Dan membuat Sasuke melunak. Meluluhkan hati Sasuke yang pasti sudah membeku.

Untuk harapan yang ini, seperti satu pelita dalam gelap yang menyelimuti.

Semoga tak ada sepoi angin memadamkannya.

A SasuNaru Fanfiction, Break My Heart's sequel,

Kata Hati yang Jujur

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Sepertinya buyar sudah harapan Kakashi. Pasalnya sang angin benar-benar datang, menyela di antaranya dan Sasuke.

Ternyata itu Naruto.

Seseorang yang tadi menyelamatkan Sakura dari peperangan antarteman. Sungguh menyedihkan untuk Kakashi, melihat murid-muridnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak-anak sendiri, harus saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Apakah tidak ada satu penyelesaian lagi? Di mana baik dan buruk yang harus diterima sama beratnya?

Kakashi menggeser langkahnya ke kanan, satu… Lima… Sepuluh, dan… Kini ia berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah berhadapan, saling berbagi tatapan dengan sangat menyeramkan.

Kengerian menyelimuti, menggetarkan mengusap hati.

Padahal Kakashi yang sekarang duduk nyaman, bernaung di bawah pohon, tetap merasakan getaran, dari genderang perang yang bertabuh tanpa suara.

Aduh, sejak kapan sesepoi angin dengan dedaunan kering yang berhembus, terlihat begitu anggun dan justru semakin membuat suasana mencekam? Kenapa tidak ada petir sekalian? Kenapa pasir dan tanah yang berbaur, sekalipun membuat mata kelilipan, tapi justru ikut membungkus suasana yang semakin mengerikan?

Ah, Kakashi butuh teman bicara di sampingnya.

"Sensei… Na-Naruto… Sasuke-kun…" Ucap muridnya yang satu lagi di sampingnya. Terduduk lemas dan pasrah bersandar padanya.

"Mungkin ini peperangan yang hebat, Sakura. Entah siapa yang akan menang. Menurutmu siapa, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi, sebelah matanya tak lepas memandang kedua sang murid yang masih menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"…A-aku… T-tidak tahu…" Jawab Sakura, tenggorokannya tercekat. Bahkan untuk bernapas normal, rasanya sangat sulit.

Sepasang guru dan murid yang bernaung pada sebatang pohon itu, terduduk dengan sirat kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata, keduanya membisu, melihat pertemuan dua orang yang mereka sayang, melihat pertemuan yang entah kenapa, intesitasnya tidak lagi terbaca. Dalam konteks apa, mengapa dan bagaimana.

Apa mereka akan saling membunuh satu sama lain?

Jika iya, mengapa hingga saat ini mereka tetap bergeming?

Dan bagaimana bisa tidak ada tatapan rasa membunuh setelah semua yang terjadi?

"…Apa maumu, Teme?" tanya Naruto tajam, mata birunya tak lepas memandang ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke.

"…Aku yakin kau sudah mencuri dengan pembicaraan antara aku dan Kakashi," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengulaskan senyum sedih, sepotong luka di antara alunan kata yang berarti harapan pada kegetiran, "Tidak adakah harapan untuk kau mengubur 'mimpimu' itu? Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya?"

Kakashi dan Sakura takjub, tidak ada mata berwarna merah darah a la sharingan yang menggantikan hitam di mata Sasuke.

"Semua yang terkutuk, di Konoha, dengan mudah melupakan mereka—Aniki, mereka dengan seenaknya mencap Aniki sebagai pengkhianat, sementara mereka tidak menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan mereka?! Bagaimana bisa?! Ha-ha-ha…. Sungguh bodoh dan lucu," Sasuke tertawa pahit. "Apa kau berharap aku akan kembali ke Konoha, Dobe?"

Naruto menarik kuda-kudanya, sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto, ia pun menyadari, Sasuke juga tidak akan menyerangnya. Dan sejenius apapun Sasuke, ia sendiri bahkan tidak lagi memasang posisi siap tempur.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto yakin.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak sudi kembali?"

"Hu-uhm."

"Jadi, jangan buang waktumu untuk hal-hal bodoh."

"Ah, arigatou, tapi aku tidak butuh saran darimu," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku akan mewujudkan harapanku, dengan caraku sendiri."

"Keras kepala, dasar," terdengar gerutuan dari Sasuke yang memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak takut kecewa? Bukankah sangat menyakitkan?"

Naruto berdecak kesal, "Kau Sasuke bukan sih? Oh, Kau Sasuke-Teme, bukan? Terdengar seperti Neji yang berfilsafat—atau Lee yah?"

Kakashi dan Sakura saling berpandangan heran, sebuah tanda tanya besar seakan mencetak sempurna di kening mereka.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Huh. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto heran.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin memukul kepala Naruto seperti dulu. Seperti dulu saat mereka bertengkar yang menyembunyikan tawa. Memukul Naruto, supaya pemikirannya tidak terlalu lama-lemot.

"…Tak ada harapan, tak ada kecewa," tawa sinis itu menghilang, digantikan dengan suara yang menjawab datar.

Hening menyelimuti, sunyi memeluk, membuai menjadikan sepi. Semua larut dalam suasana hampa, seiring dengan angin yang berhembus, rasa menusuk dan mencekam bangkit bersamaan dengan chakra yang berdesir keluar perlahan, baik dari Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Payah!" seru Naruto lantang, pada akhirnya Naruto bisa membuat rasengan plus-plus tanpa bantuan Kagebunshin, "Sasuke payah!"

"Huh, dari dulu juga aku sudah tahu kalau yang payah itu jelas bukan aku," ketus Sasuke, "Cepat, apa yang ingin Kau katakana? Sebelum kita benar-benar serius…" Menyempurnakan chidori pun sama lamanya dengan rasengan.

Ekspressi Naruto yang semula datar—bahkan matanya pun tak ada pancaran keceriaan seperti biasanya, kini melembut, bahkan tak lama, senyum mengukir wajah Naruto.

Senyum yang itu lagi. Senyum yang sama.

Senyum yang menjatuhkan pada cinta.

"…Tidak masalah, kecewa berapa kalipun, sebanyak apapun—Kau memang selalu mengecewakanku sih," Naruto terkekeh sekilas ketika melihat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, dan 4 tanda siku-siku yang saling berhadapan tercetak di kening Sasuke, "…Asalkan ada satu harapan terkabul, itu sudah cukup."

Archa cantik mematung di bawah pohon, mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi.

Mata kelam itu mengurangi intesitas menusuknya, diganti menjadi lembut yang ada hanya untuknya, khusus untuk seorang penjaga di hadapannya.

Mereka yang terpisah jarak sepuluh meter, kini mulai melesat dengan jurus andalan masing-masing yang siap ditabrakkan.

Ledakkan besar pasti terjadi, andai saja seseorang yang berurai air mata tidak berteriak dan mencoba menjadi penghalang di sekitar mereka.

Ah, kalau saja gadis ini mengerti…

"BERHENTIIIIIIII!" raung satu-satunya gadis di sini, kedua tangannya terentang di antara kedua sahabatnya. Yah, bisa dibilang, satu yang dulu ia cintai, dan satu lagi, orang yang sekarang ia cintai. 

Pooofffssssshhhhh!!!

Dan chakra lenyap seperti tipisnya asap. Yang ada hanyalah ketertegunan. Kakashi bahkan segera berdiri, terkejut dengan kecepatan Sakura yang berlari menghampiri kedua muridnya yang lain.

"Sakura! Berbahayaaa!" seru Kakashi.

Sakura yang masih terengah-engah kini menoleh, dari kanan-melihat Naruto, ke kiri-memandang Sasuke, pelupuk matanya tergenang air yang siap jatuh, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Sasuke yang kini menoleh menatap Naruto, keduanya berpandangan, tatapan mereka berubah menjadi pandangan horror.

Sakura yang awalnya menunduk, kini mendongak, ia sudah berurai air mata, dengan tubuh bergetar, ia berseru.

"He… HENTIKAN!"

Hanya isak tangis kecil yang menyuarai kesedihan, karena merasa… Semua ini—Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling mencoba membunuh satu sama lain—terjadi karenanya.

"K-kumohon… Ja-jangan lakukan. Demi aku… Jangan lakukan!!!" jerit Sakura, lalu jatuh terduduk di tanah begitu saja, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya,

"S-sudah, Sakura-chan… Biarkan saja, o-orang brengsek ini…" Naruto mendekati Sakura, mencoba menghibur.

Kakashi jatuh terjungkal saking sweatdropped-nya.

'Oh. Ini mulai seperti telenovela,' pikir Sasuke jengah.

"Naruto… Hiks… Sasuke-kun, jangan… Lakukan semua ini untukku, daripada itu, hiks… Lebih baik, mencari penyelesaian yang lain, demi aku… Hiks," jelas Sakura sambil sesegukan.

"Heeeee….?!" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, tak lama, ia mendengus menyembunyikan tawa.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan langit biru yang mencurahkan warna pada iris mata Naruto, keduanya berkata, seolah mereka ada di dalam satu pikiran.

"…Siapa juga yang melakukan semua ini untukmu…"

Sekejap, isak tangis Sakura terhenti, dan Kakashi kembali terjungkal, padahal ia baru saja berhasil untuk berdiri.

"Na-nani?" bisik Sakura pelan.

"Aku tahu Kau mendengar kami, Sakura…" Sahut Sasuke dingin.

Kakashi merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila, sebelah tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Hm… Apa… Kalian berdua—Sasuke dan Naruto—pernah bertemu, dan ehmmm… Hanya berdua saja?"

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama menatap Kakashi, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu membalikkan badan menghadap sang guru, posisi duduk formal di antara kedua pemuda di sisinya.

Naruto berdiri tegak. Dan Sasuke membuang muka.

"Pernah," jawab keduanya singkat.

Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Baru-baru inikah?"

"Ya."

"Kapan?"

"Satu minggu yang lalu."

Sakura tertegun, dahinya mengerut heran, tak lama, sebuah bohlam bagai menyala di kepalanya. "Ha! Itukan waktu Naruto tidak mau makan selama tiga ha-HHMPPPFFFFHHH!!!"

Naruto mendekap mulut Sakura erat-erat, matanya menyipit, berkilat menyampaikan ancaman yang membuat Sakura gentar.

"Ya ampun, Naruto… Jangan sakiti perempuan…" Kata Kakashi, agak menggantung, jadilah Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Apalagi yang seperti dia," ucap Sasuke cuek.

Sakura meronta dalam dekapan Naruto, setelah sukses memberikan Naruto rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dengan sikutan maut, Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sakura galak.

"Pikir saja sendiri," jawab Sasuke, ia berbalik, menghadap Naruto yang sedang mengelus-elus perutnya seraya meringis kesakitan.

"Hooooooooooo~" membulatlah dengan sempurna mulut Sakura dan Kakashi.

Mungkin, terlihat seperti keajaiban, untuk mereka?

Menurut Sasuke, apanya yang aneh kalau menarik Naruto ke depan mereka?

Bahkan Sakura dan Kakashi amat yakin, warna yang menyapu wajah Naruto itu pasti merah. Lagipula, mata mereka masing-masing, belum rabun.

'Hanya menggenggam tangan saja kok,' batin Sasuke.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Naruto menarik-narik kasar tangannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke justru mengeratkan genggamannya.

Mata Sakura dan Kakashi yang melebar, kini mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Aku benci Kau, amat sangat benci!" teriak Naruto kesal, dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dalam upaya melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang seolah dilem dan merekat kuat.

"Aku tidak percaya," ucap Sasuke pendek.

"K-kenapa? Lho? Bukankah Kau juga membencinya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, jujur saja, hatinya mulai tertarik akan sesuatu…

'Cocok!!!' bisa dilihat mata Sakura berubah jadi love, sontak membuat Kakashi kembali sweatdrop. 

"Ah-ha, lalu, kenapa bisa Dobe ini membenciku? Buktinya dia mengejarku terus…" Sasuke justru balik bertanya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Terdengar gerutuan sewot tapi jelas darinya. "Tentu saja, setelah Kau kembali nanti, aku akan menyiksamu habis-habisan! Huh."

"Ha…" Sasuke tersenyum sinis nan mencurigakan, "Ada juga Kau yang kusiksa habis-habisan."

'Sepertinya arti kata siksa untuk masing-masing itu berbeda,' Sakura menyimpulkan dalam hati.

Kakashi berani bersumpah, senyum Sasuke itu, sama dengan senyum yang sering ia keluarkan—walaupun ia tersenyum di balik masker. Ya, sebuah senyum mesum yang indah. Ah, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Uuuhh…" Naruto merengut, terlihat imut, dan sangat menyilaukan di mata Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang benci-ya-benci!!!"

"Karena Kau mengatakannya lebih dari tiga kali, maka aku tidak percaya," Sasuke mengemukakan alasannya, yang tidak logis menurut Naruto.

"Bukankah kalau aku berkata lebih banyak artinya itu benar?!" Naruto melotot ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, bisa dipastikan, wajah Naruto perlahan tetapi pasti menjadi merah padam.

"Kalau menyangkut aku dan Kau, berarti tidak," jawab Sasuke, pandangannya sungguh mengintimidasi.

Kedua tangan Sakura saling bertaut, matanya menyiratkan cinta, senyumnya melebar, "Lanjuuuut~ Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi menepuk dahinya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan murid-muridnya tersayang. Rasanya, kepalanya menjadi pening.

"Ukkhh…" Naruto mundur selangkah, dan Sasuke pun melangkah satu kali.

Sasuke mendadak menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto, lalu tersenyum lembut, dilihatnya Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, "Katakan, apa yang ingin kau ucapkan."

"Aku… Ukh…"

Naruto menyembunyikan birunya langit dalam kelopak mata, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat, dan… Ditinjunya rahang Sasuke kuat-kuat.

Tak ada balasan.

Sasuke menerima sepenuhnya tinju Naruto, yang membuat pipinya membiru, dan ia terdorong mundur 5 langkah.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hufffhhhh…" Naruto mencoba menormalkan tarikan napasnya. Walaupun sulit.

Ketika tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar, Sasuke yang tersenyum, mendekatinya. Saat isak tangis nan cempreng itu pecah, dan tubuh Naruto bergetar sepenuhnya, Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Se-sensei…" Panggil Sakura serak.

"I-iya?"

"Tarik napas."

"Haaaaa…"

"Hembuskan."

"Huffffhhh…"

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Kurasa belum."

"Sssshhh…" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto, sementara lengan kirinya melingkar di pinggang ramping Naruto.

Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata Naruto yang setengah terpejam. Kedua tangannya terkepal, dipukul-pukulnya punggung Sasuke agak kencang.

"Hugh… Huwaaaaaaaaa~ Sasuke jahaaattt! Brengsek! Termenyebalkan di dunia! Jeleeeekk! Hegh…" Maki Naruto seraya memukuli Sasuke.

"Iya…" Bisik Sasuke pelan. Tangannya kini mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Sakura…"

"I-iya, Se-sensei?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Kalau Kakashi, sekali ini, ia harus berterimakasih pada maskernya, di samping menutupi wajah tampannya, sang masker membantu agar dagunya tetap berada di posisi semula, menahan mulutnya yang ingin membuka selebar Sakura tadi.

Perlahan-lahan, pukulan Naruto memelan, seiring dengan kedua lengannya yang merambat, dan akhirnya melingkar di leher Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, terdengar lantunan tawa serak dari Naruto.

"…Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Huh, gara-gara Kau, aku jadi menangis begini, Kau kan tak pantas ditangisi," jawab Naruto ketus.

'Bohong,' batin Sakura dan Kakashi sehati.

"Hah, lucu," balas Sasuke.

Naruto mengusap-usapkan mukanya di baju Sasuke. Sukses baju Sasuke basah karena air matanya. Didongakkannya kepala, melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya hangat.

"Dasar bodoh," Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala Naruto, Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri.

"Bodoh, sok kuat, sok tegar, dan kemana tawa sombongmu itu? Biasanya juga, Kau selalu berkata, "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Sasuke!"," Sasuke menirukan sekilas muka Naruto yang ekspressinya sangat jelek itu, pemikiran sepihak Sasuke—toh Sasuke tetap menyukainya.

"Hehehe…" Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Dan bodoh," kembali Sasuke menjitak Naruto. "Yang selalu mengejarku, tidak sayang nyawa, pembohong, penantang mara bahaya, dan pemilik keberuntungan seratus persen…"

"Hei, Kau kok jadi marah-marah sih?!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Kau membuatku khawatir terus!" balas Sasuke tajam, "Tindakanmu itu sering ceroboh dan sangat bodoh."

Keduanya terlibat dalam adu mulut, kembali seperti semula. Walaupun posisi mereka cukup tidak wajar untuk Kakashi dan Sakura, toh tidak ada yang protes. Masalah yang lain, biarkan saja dulu…

Semua mendapatkan bahagia, tapi kenapa mesti mengorbankan kebahagiaan yang merupakan kebersamaan mereka?

Pasti ada, satu titik penyelesaian masalah yang lain.

"Haaaahh…" Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, "Jadi, tim tujuh bisa kumpul lagi, kan? Semua masalah sudah selesai…"

"Belum," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh?"

Sasuke memberi kode ke Kakashi dengan kerlingan matanya, Kakashi mengangguk, tak lama, ia menutup kedua mata Sakura erat-erat, lalu mengangguk pada Sasuke.

"Wahwahwah! Apa-apaan ini, Sensei?! Lepaskan akuuuuuu!!!" Sakura meronta-ronta.

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya kembali berbagi napas hangat dengan Naruto, ketika kening mereka telah beradu pelan, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Naruto.

Tidak seperti waktu itu, kini Naruto memejamkan matanya lembut, ia membiarkan Sasuke mengambil dominasi dalam ciuman mereka, sementara ia berjinjit sedikit, menyejajarkan tinggi mereka, dirasakannya Sasuke melumat bibirnya lembut, sementara Naruto balas menghisap bibir Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke menari di atas kedua belah bibir Naruto, merasakan tektur lembut bibir Naruto yang ia kecap rasa manisnya.

Kakashi terpaksa menutup mata saking takutnya mengganggu. Kesalahan besarnya, jari-jari tangannya merenggang, memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura untuk mengintip di celah jari sang guru.

Tak ada suara dari Sakura.

Mereka saling melepaskan pagutan bibir, ketika kebutuhan oksigen memaksa untuk dipenuhi. Muka keduanya memerah sempurna.

Sasuke mengecup lembut pipi Naruto, "Itu tadi yang ketiga…"

"Ah? Seingatku, yang keempat…"

"Yang di akademi jangan dihitung, waktu itu, rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu."

"Aku juga."

"Eh, Sasuke. Apa maksudmu dengan yang ketiga?"

"Ketiga, berarti sungguh-sungguh…" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, menghembuskan napas pelan yang membuat Naruto mengerang tertahan. "A-aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru… Naruto," lirih Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Mau tidak mau, air mata mendesak keluar dari rongga mata Naruto, membuat Naruto menarik baju di bahu Sasuke. Melampiaskan perasaan yang tertahan.

Bahkan, angin yang melagu dalam hening, dapat merasakan kesungguhan, kejujuran dalam setiap suku kata yang terucap dari Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, kecewa atau terluka… Se-sebanyak apapun, asalkan ada satu ha-harapan yang terwujud… I-itu sudah cukup," ucap Naruto.

Ketika Sakura dan Kakashi saling berpandangan heran dan mengangkat bahu, Naruto kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke, memberikan jawaban tidak dengan kata.

Karena, mengucapkan dengan kata terlampau sulit untuk Naruto, yang lebih ingin merasakan bahwa ia mempunyai kata hati yang sama indahnya dengan setiap kata Sasuke tadi.

Mungkin, setelah ini, akan muncul masalah baru, yang lebih besar, dan lebih banyak. Lebih kompleks bahkan dari arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Tapi setidaknya, asalkan mereka bersama, menjalani apapun yang terjadi seperti air mengalir, sekokoh apapun batu karang yang dihadapi, pasti akan mereka lalui.

Untuk sekali ini, setitik pelita dalam kegelapan, memancarkan sinar, tanpa keluh kesah.

Untuk sekali ini, satu harapan di antara sekian banyak kecewa, dapat terkabul.

Untuk sekali ini, bahkan kata-kata itu sendiri tidak bisa mengartikan betapa indahnya semua yang sudah terjadi.

Biarkan mereka tersenyum, untuk mengungkapkan satu kejujuran yang tersirat lewat mata, diucapkan dengan kata, didengar oleh telinga, disentuh dengan kulit, dan dirasakan dengan hati.

#~**~#

Cinta yang satu ini, ibarat garis lurus.

Kau membuat garis lurus, tidak akan bertepi.

Entah berputar, entah berkelok, kadang menanjak, kadang menurun.

Tapi yang pasti,

Cinta seperti garis lurus,

Tidak akan pernah bercabang.

Yang ada, hanya pertemuan,

Dengan garis lurus yang sejajar.

Menyambung kata hati, yang sudah tergaris untuk bersatu.

#~**~#

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*bungkuk 90derajat* Ibu guru Matematika, maafkanlah murid kesayanganmu-PD abis-yang satu ini… Karena telah menyalahgunakan teori garis lurus, habiskan, kalau lingkaran… Nggak ada ide, bu! *dikemplang*

A gaje and non-puguh fict from Light… T.T Maaf yah, Tamacchan, kalau tak berkenan di hati… Dan TeramatSangatAnehSekali!Haduuuh, ngantuk…

Arigatou gozaimasu, my lovely cumi kisuuuutt! *peluk-peluk* Lihaaat~ berguru denganmu, aku gak kalah keren kaaaan?!

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
